


Tell Me Your Name

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood can dance, Banter, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Pandemonium Setting, Tattoo!Alec, Teasing, human!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-13 15:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: When Izzy demands that Alec wingman for her at Pandemonium tonight, and uses some slight leverage to get him to wear an outfit he normally would, he's expecting a night of being hit on by men he definitely does not want.  Except then he's asked to dance by a man he does want.  Badly.





	Tell Me Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this story is the fault of the two amazing people - [Inquisitor-Lightwood-Bane](https://inquisitor-lightwood-bane.tumblr.com/) and [Consulalexander](https://consulalexander.tumblr.com/) BECAUSE LOOK AT WHAT THEY DID [HERE!](https://inquisitor-lightwood-bane.tumblr.com/post/187084660510/she-makes-him-ditch-the-jacket-as-soon-as-they)
> 
> Torture, I tell you, torture. So of course I had to write the thing. 
> 
> ALSO, [THIS](https://mobile.twitter.com/matthewdaddar14/status/937416958169018368) is what Alec looks like, because this Alec rocks tattoo sleeves, and this art was done by [PunkEdits_For_U](https://mobile.twitter.com/PunkEdits_For_U) on Twitter so go check them out!

  
“No.” Alec scowled at Izzy and the smirk on her face as she held out the clothes towards him. 

  
Izzy’s smirk only widened. “Yes.” 

  
“I’m not wearing that,” Alec said, looking at the pants. “I wouldn’t even fit.” 

  
“Oh they’ll fit,” Izzy said, pushing the clothes against his chest. “Now go get changed, and be glad I’m not making you wear eyeliner.” 

  
Alec scowled and took the clothes from her, staring at them. “Why did I agree to this?” 

  
Izzy raised an eyebrow. “You lost not one, but _two_ bets to me in the past week, and agreed to come dancing with me to pay them both off.” 

  
Alec sighed and stalked into his room. “I get to wear my own shoes!” he snapped over his shoulder. At least Izzy didn’t disagree with that. 

  
Stripping off his jeans and shirt, Alec scowled at the leather pants. He wasn’t going to be able to wear anything under those, was he? He stared at the ceiling for a long moment, debating whether he could lock himself in here for the rest of the evening to avoid going out to be seen in public in them. 

  
“Alec, don’t you dare think about hiding in there! You’ve spent enough time in the closet! Time to show off!” 

  
Alec groaned and pushed his boxers off his hips, grabbing the pants. “I hate you,” he called over his shoulder, through the door. 

  
“Love you too!” 

  
The pants were _tight_. But. Alec looked in the mirror on his closet door and frowned, turning around. But they did look _rather_ good on him. Not that he would ever admit that to Izzy. Ever. Under pain of death. 

  
At least the shirt was normal - a black tank top that he threw on easily. It exposed the tattoos on his neck and arms, but, well, it’d be nice to not have to hide them for an evening. 

  
“Alec!” Izzy shouted. 

  
Alec huffed and opened the door, striding out impatiently, glaring at his baby sister. “There. Happy?” 

  
Izzy’s eyes widened and she whistled. “Damn big bro. I should wingman for you tonight.” 

  
Alec laughed and rolled his eyes. “Let’s get this over with.” 

  
~!~

  
Pandemonium was loud, but his sister was dancing with a redhead that was clearly into her, and the drinks were strong, so he couldn’t complain about it being a complete waste of time. 

  
Not to mention, the music wasn’t half bad, and Alec kept finding his eyes drawn to the dance floor. Maybe a dance or two would be a good idea. He shrugged off his jacket and tossed it into their coat check with Izzy’s purse before heading to the dance floor, his head swimming happily with the two drinks he’d managed to knock back. 

  
On his way towards the floor, his eyes were drawn to the VIP area, surrounded in leather couches, and to one man in particular, lounging in the middle like he owned the place. Alec would have scoffed if the man wasn’t drop dead gorgeous. (And he thought his pants were tight, _damn_.) Not to mention, the shirt that was unbuttoned all the way to the waist, tan skin bare to the eyes of everyone in the club. 

  
Alec couldn’t help licking his lips, idly wishing at a chance to taste that skin. But the man laughed and turned towards one of his couch mates and Alec refocused on his goal of the dance floor. He didn’t see the woman point towards him, nor did he see the man staring as he made his way past the VIP area.

  
The dance floor was crowded, but Alec couldn’t help smiling back at Izzy when she caught sight of him and waved before turning her attention back to the redhead in front of her. They were definitely closer than they had been before, and Alec knew how to read the signs that said he should crash with Jace or find his own bed tonight. 

  
First though, he wanted to _dance_. Alec swayed with the music for a few seconds, losing himself in the rhythm before he let himself go, sinking into the crowd moving with the music. 

  
It was easy to fall into a rhythm of dancing with partner after partner, swaying, grinding, moving to the music. Of course, he moved a little harder, more deliberately with the men, making his preferences clear, but while more than one offered him a nod to the bathrooms, Alec shook his head. He wanted more than a quick fuck tonight, but hell if he knew what he was actually in the mood for. 

  
A reminder of dark eyes, tanned skin he wanted to bite, and long legs he’d seen earlier might have been a part of the reason he was turning down offer after offer too. Not that he needed to admit that. He could fantasize and enjoy himself. He looked good and he knew it, and tonight, that’d be enough. 

  
Then a strong pair of hands reached out to tug him close and Alec let a lazy smile curve his lips as he opened his eyes to focus on the man in front of him, only to see the man from the couches staring at him, his eyes dark and intent. Alec’s mouth went dry and he froze. 

  
A raised eyebrow asking a clear question had him reaching out to pull Walking Temptation (because who needed names when you looked like that?) closer, rolling his hips to the beat of the music. That was enough to encourage him to move. 

  
Alec had danced with more than his fair share of people. Most had an idea of how to move. Some had no idea, but were eager. This man? Knew how to move and then some. Alec bit down a groan at the answering roll of hips, pressing in closer. The other man smirked at him, and damn maybe he should have let Izzy put eyeliner on him if it would have made his eyes look like his did, intent and challenging. 

  
When Alec felt himself pulled closer by the arms around his shoulders, and the long fingers getting tangled in his hair, he didn’t bother resisting the tug, a small groan escaping as the other man exhaled into his ear. 

  
“Where’d you learn to dance, pretty boy?” 

  
Alec laughed, licking his lips, just to watch the reaction, the up close and personal view of pupils dilating in desire and how much closer he was yanked in afterward. “I can’t tell you or I’d have to kill you. And it’s Alec.” 

  
Another smirk, this one teasing. “Mmm, short for _Alexander_, I wonder?” 

  
“Maybe,” Alec managed to pant out, gasping as those fingers tugged on his hair again, right at the base of his neck, where he liked it most, even as they moved together, grinding slow and hard to the beat of the music behind them. His head swam with every low grind and roll of their hips, sweat running down the small of his back. He never wanted to stop. 

  
“Oh, good,” he purred, giving another firm tug on the hair his fingers were tangled in, just to see him arch and groan again. “Well, it is a pleasure to meet you Alexander. Care to see if you can keep up with me?” 

  
“Only if you tell me your name,” Alec panted, a whine escaping him as a firm thigh pressed in just a little tighter, a little harder, the aching friction reminding him of the fact that he was wearing nothing under his pants. There was barely anything between them while they moved together like this and the thought was intoxicating. 

  
The man let out a breathless laugh, rocking his hips forward, unafraid to show just how much he was enjoying himself. “I suppose I should tell you so you know what you’ll be screaming later.” 

  
“Promises, promises,” Alec managed to tease back, shivering when dark eyes jumped to his, the promise echoed in that gaze. A thrill jumped through him as those tantalizing lips moved closer, until they were only millimeters away from his. 

  
“More than just a pretty face, aren’t you?” One elegant eyebrow was raised, a tease and a question all at once. 

  
Alec leaned in, closing that last distance to whisper directly against glossed lips. “Guess you’ll have to find out, huh?” 

  
Alec groaned as he was tugged into a hard kiss, the hands still in his hair pulling him in, tugging just hard enough to have his dick jumping in his pants. When they parted, just enough to suck in a desperate breath of air, dark eyes met his again. 

  
“Magnus. Magnus Bane.” 

  
Alec grinned and leaned in, giving Magnus’ ear lobe a quick bite to hear him groan again. “It’s been truly…” he rolled his hips, pulling a moan from both of them at the friction. “A _pleasure_ to meet you, Mr. Bane.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
[The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
[AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
[Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
